1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet; and more particularly relates to a toilet with a ball valve mechanism.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Toilets in general have only one real purpose which is to act as the portal to move human waste from one place to another. This is typically done with some form of a hole into which the waste is deposited and then the area is rinsed clean. The transfer of waste is accomplished by natural flow or by mechanical action.
Typical toilets use a lot of water for the rinsing action, are noisy if they incorporate a motor to transfer or macerate the waste thereby consuming a significant amount of power. Typical in most Marine, RV or portable installations is the output of unpleasant odors.